The present invention relates to the pharmaceutical field, and more particularly to the novel compound 1-(2,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-3-(2-hydroxyethyl)thiourea (for convenience, hereinafter referred to as "thiourea") which is useful as an antidepressant and as a parasiticide.
Various thioureas are described in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,816; French patent 1,356,908 and Schroeder, Chem. Reviews 55, 181-189 (1955), Chem. Abstracts 55:10372f and 1582d (1960), Index Chemicus, Vol. 43, Issue 41, 1971, 184408. None of these references disclose the compound of the present invention or its activity as an antidepressant and parasiticide.